


Mine

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: Kylux Omegaverse Week [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha Rey (Star Wars), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Feral Armitage Hux, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Omega Kylo Ren, Protective Instincts, kylux adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Prompt Five: Protective InstinctsNo one harms his Omega.The events of the Throne Room are a lot different than what we had seen.





	Mine

Hux wasn’t a fool; he knew what happened in the Throne Room. He knew Kylo went in there with that Jedi and murdered Snoke and his guards. He didn’t just know it, he  _felt_ it. He saw it. Soon after they became a bonded pair, Kylo had opened the Force up and although Hux couldn’t command it, Kylo began to show him everything. All Hux had to do was tap into it.

At that point, there were still some guards putting up a fight and when Hux saw the guard put Kylo in a headlock, he stopped what he was doing and all but ran to the Throne Room.

He smelt the burning fabric, the burning plastic, the burning flesh but he didn’t smell Kylo in distress. Hux held on to that. He arrived at the Throne Room just as Ren asked the Jedi to join him. Hux heard the soft please and he stopped in his tracks. He had to think for a moment, had to focus on Kylo and their connection.

After a few brief moments, Hux smiled darkly.

The Jedi and Ren were fighting over his birthright and the bright flash of light had Hux stumble back. The saber split and both Kylo and the Jedi went flying back.

Hux saw red.

He ran to his mate’s side, not caring about anything else, had no sense of any other danger… his mate was hurt, in trouble.

As Hux knelt beside Kylo and gently ran his fingers through Kylo’s sweat-soaked hair, the Knights filed into the room, secured it, then secured the Jedi.

Ren wasn’t waking up, the Jedi had, but Ren, Kylo was still unconscious. Kylo wasn’t moving, his heartbeat seemed weak.

The Jedi had hurt his Kylo, his Omega.

He placed a soft kiss on Kylo’s lips and two of his Knights came forward and once they stood guard beside their Master, Hux rose and ran towards the Jedi, then lunged at her.

His vision had gone red even more so as he lunged at the scavenger. The Knights that flanked her moved away just slightly when Hux grabbed her by her dirty clothes. He snarled at her, Hux’s feral nature bubbling to the surface. He turned to look back at his lover, his Knights still protecting him and Hux began to slap her, hard. It was when he slapped her so hard that she fell back onto the ground, that Hux took the opportunity to straddle her and wrapped his gloved fingers around her throat.

The Knights had suppressed her Force use and they watched with delight as Hux choked the life from her.

His eyes were narrowed, his vision focused until he heard a faint, sweet sound.

“Hux…”

Kylo.

Hux immediately let go of her throat and got off her, the Knights securing her once again but with their strong hands. Hux ran back to Kylo, his heart racing as he watched Kylo try to sit up.

“Darling, careful.” The protective Alpha cooed to his Omega and Kylo immediately stopped moving and let his strong Alpha wrap his arms around him.

Hux began to plaster open-mouthed kisses all over Kylo’s dirty face but Hux didn’t care at all about that. Kylo was conscious. Kylo was alive.

Hux wrapped his body around Kylo to keep him safe and he took out a small communication device from his greatcoat pocket. With a feral smile, eyes wild and focused on the scavenger, he gave the order.

“Darling, look.” Hux motioned to the monitor and they watched as the First Order took out the remaining Resistance ships.

The scavenger cried out as she watched as her friends and family were obliterated or captured as prisoners.

“You’re monsters!” she spat out towards Kylo, Hux and the Knights.

But Kylo and Hux didn’t hear her, or they hadn’t paid her any attention.

Their focus on the battle outside the Supremacy but more so, on each other.

Kylo looked up at Hux and reached out to touch Hux’s face with a gloved hand. “You know the truth, don’t you? That there’s only one person I care to rule the galaxy with?”

“Yes, my love. I do.”


End file.
